


Pumpkin Wicked This Way Comes

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, or maybe don't, shalalalalala kiss the girl, she is kinda poisonous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Poison Ivy has strong feelings about pumpkins and this time of year.  Cass finds a way to help with that.





	Pumpkin Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Drawlloween prompts.

It was three weeks before Halloween when the pumpkin patches arrived in Gotham.  And it was mere days later that the pumpkins came alive with thorns and bladed vines, eager to carve up any human who came near them.  It wasn't hard to guess who was behind it as it was to find out which patch she was in.

It was Black Bat who found her first, in the smallest patch in the city.  Poison Ivy was nestled among the pumpkins, gently running her hands over their rough hides.  She didn't seem to pay attention to where Cass was, until a vine swooped up next to her to stop her progress.

"They're innocent," she said, not turning around.  "All they want to do is grow."

Cass stood back from the thorny vine.  "The kids are innocent, too."

"They want to slaughter them.  To break them on the street and let them rot.  Is that innocent?"

"People love pumpkins," Cass said.  "They eat them, too."

"Not most of them."  Poison Ivy finally stood, a small pumpkin in her hands.  "Does this look like it wants to be carved up?"

Cass shook her head.  "It looks like it wants to be loved."

"I have loved it!"

Cass pulled out a folded paper from her glove.  "I brought this for you."

Ivy stayed back.  "What is it?"

Cass silently held it out at arm's length.  Another vine came up and snatched it from her hand before carrying it to Ivy.  It was a small brochure for a local garden.

"A 'pumpkin graveyard'?" Ivy read.  She looked up at Cass.  "You are kidding me."

She shook her head.  "They don't want to waste pumpkins either.  They want to... compost them to feed the garden."

Ivy looked at the brochure, her eyes focused on it but clearly no longer reading it.

"They asked me if you would help."

Ivy's head shot up.  "They what?"

"Because you understand plants.  They want your help.  You're a..."  She frowned, looking for the words she'd been told.  "'Folk hero'."

Poison Ivy smiled.  "I'd be flattered if I believed you."

Cass shrugged.  "You don't have to.  But I'd agree before Batman finds us."

"I see even you don't play fair."

"All is fair in love and plants," Cass said, a small smile on her lips.

Ivy actually laughed.  "If I do go to this garden, you'll put in a good word for me?"

Cass nodded.  "Maybe even two."

"Would you kiss on that?"

Cass rolled her lips in.  "Mm-mm."

Ivy shrugged.  "It was worth a try."

Suddenly the vines at her feet surrounded her and carried her high into the air.  "Until next time, little Bat."  An instant later, she was gone, completely hidden by plants.

Something fluttered down to Cass' feet -- the brochure.  On it was the imprint of a kiss.


End file.
